Skutki pewnego wypadku
by Wiskacz
Summary: To jest moje pierwsze opowiadanie.Mam nadzieję ,że Wam się spodoba i zechcecie skomentować aby wytknąć mi moje błędy xD Oczywiście dziękuje mojej becie - Bogdanowi. Zapraszam do lektury !


****Oddaję w Wasze ręce , moją pierwszą prace. Mam nadzieje ,że się spodoba.

* * *

Niebo nad Zakazanym Lasem zaszło chmurami. W oddali było słychać odgłosy burzy. Pierwsze krople deszczu zaczęły nawilżać Hogwarckie błonia. Wszyscy schronili się w zamku,gdyż dalsze wylegiwanie na dworze mogło skończyć się jedynie porządnym przeziębieniem i odwiedzeniem Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Jednak jedna osoba nie zważała na otaczającą ją pogodę. Spacerując po dworze, pozwalała błądzić swoim myślom w nieznanym kierunku. Właśnie zastanawiała się nad tym,czy wszystkich jej przyjaciół - a miała ich nie wielu - objęła epidemia Gnębiwtrysków,gdy tuż nad jej głową śmignęła złota błyskawica, uderzając w koronę drzewa i przy okazji łamiąc gałęzie. Właśnie jedna z takich gałęzi leciała prosto na Lunę. Dziewczyna spojrzała ku górze i zanim zdążyła zareagować lub pomyśleć otaczała ją nieprzenikniona ciemność...

Rubeus Hagrid był bardzo spokojnym i rozgadanym półolbrzymem. Uwielbiał swoich małych przyjaciół - Harrego,Hermionę i Rona, ale najbardziej w świecie kochał swoją pracę gajowego w Hogwarcie oraz swojego brata Graupa.

Właśnie w takie dni jak te, Hagrid nie lubił opuszczać swojej chatki. Rozsiadłszy się w dużym, skórzanym fotelu z wystającą sprężyną, sięgnął po kubek parującej herbaty. Obok kominka, na starym wytartym już dywanie, leżał Kieł i cicho pochrapiwał. Półolbrzym uśmiechnął się lekko i wziął porządny łyk herbaty. Nagle jego ciałem wstrząsneły dreszcze, gdy przez otwarte okno, zimny wiatr smagnął mu po ramionach. "Chyba muszę zamknąć okno" - pomyślał. Wstał przeciągając się i powolnym krokiem skierował się do okna. Właśnie w momencie, gdy miał je zamknąć zobaczył błysk i rozległ się ogłuszający grzmot. Jego wzrok skierował się w miejsce, gdzie uderzył piorun. Ostatnie co zdążył zobaczyć ,to gałąź uderzająca w kogoś,kto wybrał się na przechadzkę. Nie czekając ani minuty dłużej, zerwał się z miejsca i popędził w stronę kupy gałęzi.

Głowa ją bolała i ogólnie, cała czuła się strasznie obolała. Próbowała się podnieść, ale wszystko zaczynało wirować,więc postanowiła opaść w miękkie poduszki. Nagle poczuła coś zimnego na swoim czole. Powoli podniosła powieki. Wszystko wydawało się być rozmazane, nie mogła rozpoznać żadnego kształtu.

-O cholibka! - wykrzyknął Hagrid. -Aleś mi dziewczyno strachu narobiła, już myślałem żeś się nie wybudzisz!

-C-co się stało? - zapytała Luna bardzo zachrypniętym głosem.

Hagrid podniósł się z klęczek i przysunął krzesło,które stało koło stołu do łóżka i rozsiadł się na nim ,na tyle wygodnie ,na ile mógł.

-Jak to nie pamiętasz? - zdziwił się.

-Niezbyt. - przyznała. -Pamiętam tylko błysk,a potem była już tylko ciemność.

Gajowy wyglądał na zamyślonego. Potarł swoją brodę palcami. Wyjrzał przez okno. Na dworze szalała straszliwa burza. Było już gdzieś po 1 w nocy. Zdecydował, że dopiero rano postara się dostarczyć Krukonę do zamku,a dokładniej do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Spojrzał na dziewczynę. Jej twarz pokryta była zadrapaniami,a na głowie miała siniaka. Ubranie wcale nie wyglądało lepiej - rozdarta bluzka, brudne spodnie i bose stopy.

-Dlaczego nie masz butów? - zapytał Hagrid,zanim zdążył pomyśleć.

-Och, wie profesor,schowali mi je. - odpowiedziała Luna zgodnie z prawdą.

-Ale kto?

-Moi domownicy.

-Dlaczego niby Twoi domownicy mieli by ci chować buty? - spytał z niedowierzaniem.

-Uważają, że jestem wariatką i wołają na mnie "pomyluna Lovegood",ale ja jestem pewna, że Chrapak krętorogi istnieje! - powiedziała z wielkim przekonaniem,którego sam Dumbeldore by się nie powstydził. Hagrid zaciekawiony tym dziwnym stworzeniem zaczął wypytywać Lunę o nie.

Dopiero około godziny 5 nad ranem dziewczyna zasnęła ze zmęczenia,ale także z odniesionych ran.

Deszcz już dawno przestał padać. Hagrid usiadł w fotelu i zastanawiał się nad tym wszystkim co powiedziała Krukonka. Musiał przyznać,czuł się bardzo zainteresowany jej wykładem na temat Samolatających śliwek. Nie wiedział kiedy a oczy zamknęły mu się same.

Obudziło go lizanie po ręce. Spojrzał w dół i dostrzegł Kła,który chciał wyjść. Zmęczony,po nocy na fotelu wstał,rozciągnął obolałe kości i otworzył drzwi,wypuszczając psa. Zbliżył się do łóżka, na którym siedziała Luna i przyglądała mu się z zaciekawieniem. Nagle do jego uczu dotarł jej głos.

-Dzień dobry profesorze.

-Dzień się czujesz?

-Dobrze, dziękuje, że Pan spytał. - odpowiedziała uśmiechając się lekko.

-Dasz radę wstać? Będę musiał odtransportować cię do zamku. - powiedział głosem pełnym zmęczenia.

-Myślę, że tak - powiedziała Luna podrywając się z łóżka. Jednak gdy jej prawa noga dotknęła podłogi skrzywiła się z bólu i z jej oczu pociekły ł natychmiast znalazł się przy niej. Wziął jej nogę delikatnie do ręki i obejrzał."Opuchnięta" - stwierdził. Wstał i podniósł dziewczynę.Ta zaskoczona pisnęła i zapytała się:

-Co Pan robi?

-Nie dasz rady iść,masz opuchniętą kostkę,zaniosę cię. - po czym ruszył w kierunku wyjścia z Krukonką na rękach. Podróż do zamku minęła im w ciszy. Żadne z nich nie wiedziało co powiedzieć. W końcu po dłużącej się drodze dotarli do bramy. Hagrid jednym pchnięciem otworzył wrota. Skierował się od razu do Madame Pomfrey, mimo cichych protestów dziewczyny. Po znalezieniu się w Skrzydle, pielęgniarka odrazu kazała położyć Lunę na łóżku i zaczęła ją badać,uprzednio rządając wyjaśnień, dlaczego panna Lovegood znajduję się w takim stanie a nie innym. Po streszczeniu całej historii przez gajowego i krótkim podsumowaniu - "nieodpowiedzialna dziewczyna", Luna nareszcie mogła iść do swojego dornitorium. Hagrida męczyło tylko jedno pytanie,które chciał niezwłocznie zadać.

-Dlaczego - zaczął. -Dlaczego byłaś na dworze choć wiedziałaś, że będzie burza?

Z krótkim westchnieniem,obróciła się i powiedziała niezwykle rozmarzonym głosem:

-Chciałam zobaczyć Świergotki, podobno w czasie burzy wylatują na łąki i zaczynają tańczyć w kroplach deszczu.

-Świergotki? - zapytał Hagrid.

-Tak,właśnie one,jeżeli Pan Profesor chce, mogę panu o nich opowiedzieć.

Gajowy uśmiechnął się do niej i pokiwał głową. Dzięki jednemu wypadkowi,oboje zyskali osobę, z którą mogą porozmawiać. Luna uśmiechnęła się do niego promiennie i przytuliła się do oniemiałego półolbrzyma szepcząc "Dziękuje".


End file.
